Seattle Grace Hospital
(SGH) is the central location where Grey's Anatomy is set. It has appeared in all seasons and has been the host of many famous doctors. There have been patients that travel across the country to receive the best medical treatment from the leading surgeons in their field and the hospital is reportedly the best in Washington State. In recent times its reputation has dropped, now ranked the twelfth best teaching hospital in the country. It was established in 1947. After being ranked 12th in top teaching hospitals for a surgical residency program, previously ranked 3rd, and being demoted to a Level II Trauma Center, the Chief was determined to do everything in his power to restore the hospital's former glory. Surgical protocol was changed, more impressive and news grabbing, but risky, surgeries were actively encouraged and as such, was delighted when Derek and Meredith's clinical trial was featured in a medical journal following its success, being hailed as the Shepherd method. Although there was much success, some people (Derek and Bailey) felt he had changed slightly and was acting reckless. Following the changes, the building suffered severe flooding due to a plumbing leak and at the insistence of the Chief, the surgical floor would remain as normal, until a ceiling collapsed on a patient mid-surgery (although this later helped them discover a tumour). Following the appointment of Owen Hunt as head of trauma, the hospital regained its Level I Trauma Center rating. The staff work 80 hour weeks, although in the past this has been breeched, but generally 6 days a week and 50 weeks per year. Following financial difficulties, Seattle Grace Hospital merged with Mercy West Medical Center in 2009, forming the new Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, based at the current site of Seattle Grace Hospital. Notable staff 'Board of Directors' *Larry Jennings 'Attending Physicians' *Dr. Richard Webber (Chief of Surgery, General surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Head of Plastic surgery, Attending ENT) *Dr. Owen Hunt (Head of Trauma surgery) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Head of Pediatric surgery) *Dr. Katharine Wyatt (Psychiatry) *Dr. Chang (Head of Orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (General surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (Orthopedic surgery) 'Surgical Residents' *Dr. Sydney Heron (Final/Fifth Year Resident, General surgery) *Dr. Meredith Grey (Third Year Resident) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Third Year Resident) *Dr. Izzie Stevens (Third Year Resident) *Dr. Alex Karev (Third Year Resident) *Dr. Lexie Grey (Second Year Resident) 'Surgical Interns' See Interns for a list of interns and their residents 'Nursing Staff' *Olivia Harper *Tyler Christian *Debbie *Rose Notable ex-staff *Dr. Ellis Grey (Former Surgical Resident, General surgery) *Dr. Preston Burke (Former Head of Cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery (Former Head of Obstetrics and Gynaecology and Neonatal Surgery) *Dr. Erica Hahn (Former Head of Cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Sadie Harris (Former Surgical Intern) *Dr. Margaret Campbell (Former Surgical Attending, General surgery) *Dr. George O'Malley (Former Surgical Resident) Notable Rooms *Operating room and associated viewing galleries *Gallery *Canteen *Lobby with nurses stations *Patient rooms *Intensive Care Unit *Conference Room *The Chief's Office *On-call rooms *The Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic *Emergency Room *Attendings' lounge/Doctors' lounge *Residents' lounge *Interns' Locker room *Morgue *Chapel *The tunnels *The Cafeteria *Elevators Other Hospitals Referenced *John Hopkins Hospital (real) *Mayo Clinic (real) *Cleveland Clinic (real) *Massachusetts General Hospital (real) *Mercy West Medical Center (In the Seattle area, rival hospital to Seattle Grace) *Seattle Presbyterian Hospital (In the Seattle area, rival hospital to Seattle Grace) *Wilkeson General *Lake Washington Med *LA Med *Washington Med *Boston General Notes *Seattle Grace Hospital is based on Harborview in Seattle, WA. Most of the filming actually occurs in Los Angeles (Hollywood), as well, that is where the set is located. However most of the outside shots of Seattle are very real with the exception of "Seattle Grace." The outside shots from the building are taken from Sea-Tac Airport. It's located between Seattle and Tacoma, hence the name. *On the hospital lab coats on the right it says SGH and on the left it says their name and M.D, followed by any affiliations such as F.A.C.S (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons) *Psychiatry is on the fifth floor. *The hospital was once so understaffed which forced nurses to work overtime, leading them to strike. *The elevators is where Derek Shepherd proposed to Meredith Grey. Category:Hospitals Category:Medical Category:Locations